1. Field of the Invention
The invention resides in the field of body implantable peritoneal dialysis catheters and more particularly relates to subcutanious sealing cuffs employed therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Peritoneal catheters are body implantable devices used in the practice of peritoneal dialysis as a method of blood cleansing in renal failure patients. The catheters pass through the body and terminate in the peritoneum allowing the introduction and withdrawal of a dialysate required by the process.
Most such catheters have at least one and often two fibrous cuffs which surround and are attached to the catheter in the subcutaneous region and function to integrate with the body to inhibit infection and prevent fluid leakage.
As these catheters remain in the body over a prolonged period of time, they are subject to stress and strain from body motion which may result in some displacement in position which cannot be immediatley observed or detected. Further, there is a need to know as exactly as possible the position of the cuffs during the implantation procedure to properly locate the catheter to prevent future problems, particularly infection at the entrance incession.
Rendering portions of peritoneal dialysis catheters radiopaque has been suggested in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,855 Oreopoulos et al discloses the concept of placiang a radiopaque strip on the catheter itself as well as on discs and a bead associated therewith. However, to the best of the inventor's knowledge the concept of rendering radiopaque the most important portion of the catheter from the standpoint of implantation has not been addressed.